1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly, to a drum supporting apparatus of a dryer that not only allows the drying drum to rotate within the cabinet of the dryer without any friction, but also supports the drum on a back cover to keep the drum horizontally disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drum apparatuses in washing machines, dryers, and washing machines with a dryer function are apparatuses that utilize the rotation of the drum. That is, the drum is rotated so that laundry within is rotated and tumbled.
For example, drum-type washing machines raise and drop laundry, causing the laundry to collide with wash liquid so that impurities are removed from the laundry.
Also, in drum-type dryers, air heated by an electric heater or a gas burner is blown inside the drum to dry laundry within.
In detail, drum dryers are divided into condenser dryers that do not exhaust air to the outside, but circulate the air within the unit to dry laundry, and vented dryers that use air suctioned into the drum from the outside to dry laundry, after which the air is exhausted to the outside.
A drum dryer has a journal bearing connected to the rear of the drum and the cabinet, allowing the drum to rotate smoothly. Here, the journal bearing acts as the central point of the rotating drum, and is lubricated within to prevent it from overheating when the drum rotates.
However, in the case of journal bearings in condenser dryers according to the related art, despite being lubricated, the journal bearings are heated by friction from the rotation of the drum, and the lubricant inside the bearing is not distributed evenly.
Furthermore, the lubricant injected inside the bearing can leak out from the bearing to not only contaminate the rear of the drum, but also be unable to perform its lubricating function.